Electronic communications via computer networks are replacing traditional modes of communication including printed media and voice communication. One form of computer network communication, known as Electronic Data Interchange (EDI), is becoming a standard format for exchanging information within a business. However, the use of network communications such as EDI as a means for communicating between separate business entities has not received widespread acceptance because of the independent nature of the computer networks of separate business entities.
Computer networks have also been used within a business to implement various quantitative analysis techniques such as Critical Path Method (CPM) scheduling, Project Evaluation and Review Technique (PERT) and Material Requirement Planning (MRP). These tools are used to increase the efficiency of business operations and to coordinate work flow within a business. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,533 to Edstrom et al. describes scheduling software for optimizing the scheduling of resources in a factory setting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,743 to Rassman et al., describes a method for the dynamic management of a project involving multiple interrelated resources, such as the use of facilities and equipment within a business entity. Unfortunately, the independent nature of many computer networks and the programs designed to run on these computer systems, has made the coordination of schedules between separate business entities difficult. Consequently, computer systems have often not been used to facilitate the scheduling of interrelated operations of individual business entities across an entire industry.
Product information is often transmitted by manufacturers to distributors in an electronic format. Because product distributors typically sell products from multiple manufacturers, each distributor typically develops its own catalog of products using the information provided by the various manufacturers. As a result, updated product information received from a manufacturer is not easily or promptly forwarded to retailers and others who purchase products from distributors because the distributor must update its catalog.